Zombies Attack
by Ivy Crystal
Summary: This is my first fanific sorry if it's not to your liking, anyway i got the idea to write this while watching The Walking Dead while reading the Phantom Stallion series. I rated it T because i find that i tend to get a bit too gory for kids and most teens are reading the older stuff anyway these days anyway. i would love ideas on where this story should go. Eventual SAKE hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I do not own the characters or some of the locations that are mentioned in the story. If some locations sound similar to places in the books but without a name then it was totally unintentional. **

**I know know one likes to read these A/N but if you do then you should know that will only continue to write more chapters if i get the readers who like/favourite or review my stories and as this if my first fanfic i would like to know where i could improve and so on. i know i make miistakes so don't go all RAGE at me ;) just let me know and i'll fix it as soon as i can. **

**Hope you enjoy :D ;D**

**Sam's POV **

Nobody knows how it started, or how long we were kept in the dark. But when everything was revealed. Everyone knew within hours. First was the military warnings to stay inside, then they took the horses, leaving only enough for one each and sometimes not even that. We stayed in our house, River bend was known as a "safe" place. The Ely's came to stay with us, we stayed together. We gathered our weapons and ammo and we saved as much food as possible. We were safe there. But then the military started to weaken. Then the community started to fight. But it wasn't enough. Our home was over run, we had, taking our weapons and food with us, we rode our horses away; I had looked over my shoulder. The column of smoke rising from the house I had called home drifted into the sky. But that was months ago.

The Ely's stayed by our side, the brothers became our warriors, Jake never left my side and has saved my life more times than i care to admit. Quinn tried to make everyone look at the bright side but he soon gave up when we were attacked. We lost Gram the night, and ever since no one had been able to smile much. Dad had been fighting by Luke's' side while Maxine and Brynna packed up as much food as possible with the boys fighting around them. Gram was packing up the tents with me when I was grabbed from behind. I had screamed for Jake but he was too busy to help. Gram had saved me but she had been bitten in the process.

I had looked up. Its flesh had been ripped off of half its face with blood gathering in its mouth. I knew who it had been, he had sold me some bread just two days before the warnings. The baker who never frowned and always gave me an extra bun as a treat was now a Biter. I had told Jake who it was but he said 'They don't have names brat. They aren't human anymore, they are Biters. Unless they talk they don't have names okay i don't want to hear that any of them have names because they don't.' I know he's right, but nothing seems real anymore. At first everyone called the Biters Zombies, in fact it was Gram who came up with the name Biter's because Zombies were only in movies and books, but this was real, so she called them Biters and no one fought her on it.

We were on the move again, in fact we never stayed anywhere more than we needed to, nowhere is safe anymore. We all knew it but we kept moving anyway. We trusted ourselves and those we knew or at least if we found anyone but we never did. Jake and I had gone to Gold dust but there was no one there then we went to Darrel's but the house was empty but Jake knew he was fine because his 'Zombie Apocalypse bag' was gone as well as all the knives.

"Sam, come on; we're taking a break" I looked over at Jake who had now dismounted Witch and was holding onto Aces reins. His hat was tilted up, letting me see his face. He had become a bit less of a cowboy since Gram was bit, letting me see his emotions more. Like now I knew he was worried. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking… about everything, I'll be fine" I dismounted Ace but my legs gave out from under me, I braced, expecting to hit the ground hard but warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a warm chest. I knew it was Jake, he was always so warm and always looking out for me. "Thanks"

"Take it easy okay?" I nodded before standing up and picking up Aces reins before leading him over to where everyone had gathered and were listening to Luke and my father talk about what to do next. I looked up, watching the boundaries of the clearing that we had stopped in. When Jake stepped up beside me I leaned on him, wanting to feel safe. After a few minutes I stood up and after taking the rifle off the back of Aces saddle I went to the perimeter and stood guard, soon followed by Quinn, who after glancing at me and nodding; walked a few metres away and eyed the forest. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the rest of the Ely brothers minus Jake who was talking with our fathers looking over a map, was patrolling the rest of the perimeter. It was like normal. At least as normal can get nowadays.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake POV

We had set up camp after we decided that the next safe place was too far to travel with only four hours of light left. I pitched up a couple of the tents while keeping an eye on Sam. Ever since Grace had been bit she had been as quiet as I am, and it scared me.

Mum was cooking, but she also kept looking over her shoulder watching her sons and Sam as they were on guard, I knew she feared for all of us, she is always watching us now, afraid to lose any of us. I looked around at everyone else and saw that they had stopped and were watching Sam, some gathered in groups and talking as Sam faced away from everyone else, her head tilted forward, as if she were asleep on her feet. I could hear whispers coming from Wyatt and dad.

"She hasn't been taking this very well, it's been months" whispered Wyatt as he watched his daughter with worry in his eyes before dad looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No one has. Grace was like a mother to her, Wyatt." Dad looked up and caught my eye before nodding at Sam, silently telling me to go a talk to her.

I walked silently towards her, only making a noise so she wouldn't freak out when I got to her. "Sam?" Instead of answering she turned her head the slightest bit but still kept her eyes on the forest in front of us. "Sam you're worrying everyone, especially Wyatt" I watched her as she thought but then she just shrugged her shoulder and turned her head fully towards the forest. I sighed before grabbing her gun from her hands and before she could argue, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her over to my mum and dropping her there before putting her gun back on her saddle. "You're done with guard duty, help my mum get dinner ready Sam."

"You can't do that Jake" I knew she was trying not to shout which made me smile because she was back to normal, even if just for a moment. "Jake, give me back my gun. You can't do this"

"Watch me" She folded her arms over her chest, turning her back to me. I sighed before walking away. I looked up at Wyatt and saw him nod his head in thanks; I nodded back before continuing setting up the tents. When I was done I looked up and saw Sam glaring at me as my mother started serving dinner.

I smiled as I got two plates of rabbit meat as well as some things that Brian had found along the way. I picked up two forks and walked towards Sam, sitting down next to her I held out her plate, waiting for her to take it from me but when she didn't, I placed it in her lap.

"You can't ignore me forever Brat." I looked over at her to see her still glaring at me. "Come on Brat, eat, you're gonna need you're strength"

"Why? Because I'm not as strong as you and you're brothers, you're such a jerk." Sam shouted. I looked up to find everyone watching us, Wyatt glaring at Sam while everyone else was struggling not to laugh. "You can't keep on controlling me Jake; I'm old enough to control my own life."

"I know" I said in a calm voice, making her annoyed but also a little shocked. "I know you can take care of yourself; but everyone is safer if we work together Brat. Just let others help you, this isn't how it used to be, it's dangerous now, you need to have people watching your back or your dead." Sam stared at me when I finished my speech, her beautiful eyes scanned face. _Wait what? Beautiful? _I shook my head and looked away from Sam, _Did I just think that my Sams eyes were beautiful? _My_ Sams? Jesus I need to see more girls, oh wait, there are none, at least not that we have found. _I shook my head; removing the thoughts from my mind as I watched Sam.

"Jake, I can do it, I know I can, I just… I need to help protect everyone, I don't want to be a burden to you and you're brothers-" Sam started but I raised my hand and covered her mouth; stopping her from talking.

"Sam, you're not a burden; just eat and get your strength for now, we'll talk after; but Sam, never think of yourself as a burden" Once I finished speaking I looked at my plate and started to eat, every now and then I would glance up and see Sam take a bite of her food. I smiled to myself knowing that Sam was still the same, just with a harder shell to crack.


	3. important for the story to continue

**Aright guys i know it's been forever but i swear i have my reasons, mostly school but also my boyfriends/best friends dad had passed away and he was like a second father to me and because of that i just couldn't get in the mood. but here i am and ready to write. **

**Okay so i need a bit of help on how this story should go. vote in the comments on how you think this should end up being.**

**a) Should Jen and Darrel show up in the story and should they be together?**

**b) should another Zombie attack happen and everyone gets seperated into groups and Sam and Jake are together?**

**i really need help with this story right now so please help**

** Many thanks **

**Ivy Crystal**


	4. So sorry

Okay guys I know it's been a while but honestly although this story is constantly been in the back of my mind I just couldn't bring myself to write anything and unfortunately I'm still struggling with the loss of my boyfriends dad who like I said in the last update was like a father to me, in fact he was the one who encouraged me to write my stories no matter how bad they may seem he always loved them which is another reason why I couldn't write, it just isn't the same anymore.

Anyway, after next week I'll be well into school holidays and I'm gonna try and update but I'm not promising anything because I seem to be terrible at keeping them when it comes to it'll be a big help if people could comment on which way the story should go, options are in the previous update.

Bye for now,

Ivy Crystal


End file.
